


The Living Dreams

by MrsLittletall



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Voyeurism, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Masturbation, Wet Dream, beast x human, blowjob, crackship, handjob, that's not how you use a tail, the working title of this literally was Orn's WTF dream, there will be lewd, this is just some super weird self indulgent jokefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittletall
Summary: After Artorias death Ornstein has to face him being corrupted by the beast of the Abyss in his dreams again and again. Just as Ornstein is ready to accept the fate of having to live with constant nightmares, the dream takes a weird turn. After all, did Artorias just kiss the beast of the Abyss?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this one is pretty much poor crack and believe me, the working title is still making me and my friend, who I told first about this, laugh. I wrote some nightmare sequences for “Keeping it together”, one of my other fics and one day was like “Hey, what if instead Manus corrupting Artorias, this time they kissed?” as a joke.
> 
> … Well, it turned into a fic. So, um, enjoy my very weird take on the Amanus ship ^^

Ornstein sighed when he noticed it was the _dream_ again. 

Since he had returned from Oolacile, having to bury his best friend and one of his most faithful knights, now known as Artorias, the Abysswalker, Ornstein's sleep had been plagued by nightmares. They were always the same. They started as a scenario which probably sparked from a memory and then, a while in the dream, Ornstein would see how the beast of the Abyss would swallow Artorias, and what made it worse, most of the time Artorias would blame Ornstein for it. 

Ornstein had started to talk with Gwyndolin about this dream, they insisted he needed to fight his own guilt to get rid of this nightmares. Once he would come at ease with his role in Artorias death, they surely would leave him. Ornstein just wasn't too sure how to get rid of his guilt, so he decided to try it in the most straightforward manner.

Apologizing to Artorias.

These dreams felt very real and Ornstein seemed to have somewhat control over his own actions in them, so indeed, he had an opportunity. He didn't know if it would do any good, but he could at least try. But for this, he first would need to find Artorias. 

Which scenario was it this night? Ah, the forest. He would find Artorias leaned against a tree, being one with nature before the beast would grab him into a chasm that opened on the clearing they were on. Even though Ornstein knew it was a dream, he firmly grabbed his spear and started marching into the direction of the clearing, where he, as expected, saw Artorias leaning against the tree. 

“I was searching for you.”, Ornstein said when he entered the clearing and sat down next to the wolf knight.

“Oh, Ornstein, how nice to see you. For what where you searching me though? Another dragon attack”, Artorias already had grabbed the handle of his great sword.

Ornstein quickly shook his head. “No, there is no dragon attack.”

“Then just join me here, in the middle of nature, it is so relaxing...”, Artorias prompted. 

The usual. He would sit with Artorias, he would talk about becoming one with nature and then blame Ornstein that he got corrupted by the Abyss while the beast was snatching him away. 

“I don't want to relax.”, Ornstein blurted out. “I was searching you to apologize!”

“For what? Have you somehow wronged me?”, Artorias had opened his eyes and looked at Ornstein with raised eyebrows. 

“For... failing you, for not coming to your help, for letting you get corrupted by the abyss.”, Ornstein admitted, he had to avert his gaze, saying this out loud felt so incredibly difficult, dream or not.

“Oh...?”, Artorias said and suddenly a deep chuckle escaped his throat. 

Well, that certainly was... new. It wasn't the expected reaction however, escaping the dream. Of course. Ornstein thought to himself. _Just apologizing isn't enough. Why would he even forgive you?_

“Oh, Ornstein, please, don't worry about this.”, Artorias said and Ornstein's heart dropped when he saw the familiar shadow with the red eyes form behind his friend. 

“Indeed, I am very happy here, right where I am now...” The shadow started to take a more clear form with the horns and the hands, one far too large, which seemed to cradled Artorias. “With him...”

And nobody could have prepared Ornstein for the next thing that happened, because Artorias was _kissing_ the beast, _kissing_ it on his horrible big mouth, the eyeless face staring into nothingness, but the eyes on its horns seemed to stare all at Artorias, the giant hand gently kept cradling Artorias, while they locked their lips in this long, uncomfortable kiss, all while Ornstein backed away from the scene, mouth agape, unable to process what happened in front of his very own eyes. 

And just when they were about to separate each other, Ornstein woke up. 

“What the HELL was that?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ornstein tries to process what he has seen. The dream continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is ready for the first short bit of lewd?
> 
> Warning for a tiny bit of vomiting in this one.

_It was just a dream._

Ornstein tried to say this to himself the whole day, but he failed. He couldn't stop thinking about it. About the kiss.

_Relax, it was just a kiss._

A kiss between his best friend and a horrible abyss monster which was responsible for his death!

_You have kissed a god, you know?_

Yes, but he wasn't a HORRIBLE BEAST FROM THE ABYSS!

 

“...tain, um, captain?”

“Huh?”, Ornstein got caught out of his thoughts by the voice of Amira, one of his silver knight lieutenants. 

“We have waited for your instructions for over ten minutes now. Are you feeling alright?”

“Sorry, just have been lost in thought.”, Ornstein replied, gaze darting over his silver knights, which all had their eyes on him, as he had leaned on the wall, waiting for the instructions of Terrick to be over, another one of his silver knight lieutenants and Amira's cousin. “I had kind of a... weird dream.”

“A dream? What was it about?”, Terrick joined in. 

Ornstein was sure that his face under his helmet turned as red as the ponytail of hair coming out to form the plume and he stuttered. “Um... I... it's... I can't really... talk... about it...”

Amira snatched Terrick on the arm and dragged him away. “Terrick, you can't just ask so bluntly about this. What if it was... you know?”, she hastily whispered to him and Ornstein could hear how Terrick “ooohed” in response. He sighed, got away from the wall and instructed the silver knights for the day.

Ornstein was on his patrol when he saw two of his knights slacking off. Not on his watch. With a swift dash he was at there side to call them out only to see that they were kissing. He backed away a step and blurted out: “Stop! Don't do something so indecent!”

The two silver knight, while obviously caught and looking busted, also looked very confused, of course they had to take their helmets off for the action. 

“I am sorry, captain, we shouldn't have done this on duty.”, Umfrey said. “But it was just a kiss, what is so indecent about it?”

“It's not like you never have kissed before, have you, captain?”, Hilda asked. 

Ornstein, with his mind still on the dream, backed away even further and ultimately fled from the scene, leaving the dazzled silver knight couple behind. 

Ornstein took a few deep breathes, he really didn't want to think about kisses anymore. He was strolling along the street without having a clear goal in mind or paying attention to where he went, when he suddenly heard someone call out. 

“Kisses, fresh kisses! Come and buy them as long as they are warm!”

Ornstein swirled around. Apparently, he was on the market place and the booth that just tried to sold kisses actually tried to sold quiches. His mind certainly was playing tricks on him when he misheard something like this. The vendor had apparently noticed that Ornstein stared at him and asked: “Oh, Sir Ornstein, do you want to get a kiss?” There, it had happened again.

Ornstein backed away from him, muttering an excuse of not feeling well and having to retreat for the day, making a beeline for the cathedral in full speed, making quite a few heads turn staring after him. 

Back at the cathedral, Ornstein had made himself comfortable on his bed and tried to read some book, but quickly discarded any novel with romance elements, usually one of his weaknesses, when the couples got into the kissing part. So all what was left where some books about the kingdom's history and to look at that only hurt Ornstein, so he decided to just go to bed early, try to sleep it off. 

Even though he was a bit wary. What if the dream returned? What if Artorias was kissing the beast again? His heart got a bit faster when he thought about it.

However, maybe he was too obsessed with it already. Maybe his mind was just playing tricks on him, he had seen someone kiss and it incorporated in his dream. Maybe tonight he had luck and the nightmare wouldn't happened. And when... then Ornstein would be actually glad to see it play out normally. The kiss just had been too weird. 

Ornstein closed his eyes and soon managed to drift to sleep. 

***

When he opened his eyes, he was in the forest again, sitting right next to Artorias. 

“Ornstein, you have returned!”, Artorias excitedly exclaimed. 

Wait, that had never happened before. It was like... the dream picked up where he had left. And Ornstein had left the dream when... Artorias had kissed the beast! Ornstein shot up and glanced around, searching for any traces of the beast. 

“What is wrong, Ornstein?”, Artorias wanted to know. 

Ornstein glanced in all directions a second time and then took a deep breath, unsure if he even needed it, he was in a dream after all. 

“Artorias, I, uh... this probably sounds really stupid.”, Ornstein started.

“Please, Ornstein, you are my friend. You can tell me everything.”, Artorias smiled at him and the image of his dead friend in his dream made Ornstein's stomach churn. He felt far too real!

“Haveyoukissedthebeastoftheabyss?”, Ornstein sputtered out. 

Artorias stared at him with his eyes wide open. “What? Ornstein, you need to speak slower, I couldn't understand a word.”

What was he even doing? Talking to the image of Artorias in his dream as if he was real. How should dream Artorias even know what Ornstein had dreamed of the night before. Ornstein let himself fall on the ground. 

“Nothing, sorry to bother you.”, he said. He would just wait until the dream would play out like usual, with Artorias getting swallowed by the abyss. As much as it hurt Ornstein to see this scene again and again, it was loads better than his friend openly embracing – or kissing – the abyss.

“By the way, Ornstein, have I already introduced you to my new partner?”, Artorias asked and Ornstein froze when he saw the beast of the abyss taking shape right next to Artorias, a hand forming to stroke over Artorias shoulders and back.

“I don't... believe so...”, Ornstein's stomach twitched. He hoped he didn't need to vomit. He hadn't put the chamber pot at his bedside. It had been usual for him having to vomit after his nightmare for quite some time, but over the time he got so used to it, that the urge to vomit died down and the chamber pot wasn't needed anymore. 

“He is doing everything for me I could ever wish for.”, Artorias purred, yes, he purred that words and Ornstein could only lock his gaze at the fact that the beast caressed Artorias' butt. Ornstein felt like he wanted to back away, be anywhere like here at the moment, but his body felt like paralyzed. When he tried to at least move his head not see what the beast did anymore, he noticed that the forest had fully turned into the abyss and that his body was hold down by something that felt like gooey tendrils. A rather unpleasant sensation. Ornstein could feel bile at the back of this throat as he was force to watch the scene unfolding in front of him.

The hand that had simply stroked Artorias rear before had started to undo Artorias leggings, Ornstein could see how it fell on the ground, how the hands of the beast now touched the tanned skin of Artorias butt and trailed a few fingers along it, he could hear Artorias purr and then Ornstein realized that the beast took Artorias dick into his hands, continuing the strokes, getting it to an erection, stroking it first gently, then faster, rubbing it vigorously while Artorias moaned in pleasure until he came right into the beast's face. And the beast actually opened its mouth to lick Artorias cum, looking rather satisfied to taste it.

The next thing Ornstein knew was that he sat up straight in his bed, body drenched in cold sweat. The bile that he had felt in the dream now very much felt like a reality. Ornstein never had been so quick to exit his bed, get the chamber pot from under it to vomit his guts out in disgust. 

“Kissing was better than _this._ ”, Ornstein murmured after his stomach had calmed down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ornstein tries to distract himself from the dream, but to no avail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> n this chapter is a tiny little reference to “Keeping it together”, when you can spot it ^^   
> Thanks to my beta who helped me out wording and reviewed the chapter ^^

Ornstein was sure that he had stared into his bowl of oatmeal for a good ten minutes now before he decided to shove it away, laying his elbow on the table, head supported in his hand, deeply sighing. After that dream he didn't feel like eating at all. 

Amira came over and sat down opposite of him. “Are you feeling sick, captain? Maybe you should take the day off?”

Ornstein looked up to gaze at her. Without her helmet he could see the warm smile that was framed by her long, blond hair. 

“I am fine. It is just... a strange dream, that is all.”, Ornstein managed to bring out, hoping his face hadn't flushed red because in the mess hall he wasn't wearing his helmet of course. 

“Again?”, Amira asked and Ornstein could see the hue of worry at her face. “Captain, you really should leave today to me and Terrick and get some rest.”

“I told you, I am fine. It was just a dream, that is all.”, Ornstein replied. 

“Uh, captain, the last time you told us you were fine you collapsed and were out for a week.”, Amira countered. Ornstein shrunk under her words. He almost had forgotten that his had happened. Without having take the proper time to grief for Artorias, Ornstein had gotten very sick and only noticed it when he had woken up in the Dark Moon Tomb under Gwyndolin's care. 

“...You are right.”, he said. “I should take the day off. Trying to get my mind of that stuff.” 

Amira smiled at him and stood up. “Don't worry, captain, we have this covered. And if you ever want to talk about this dream, then we all gladly listen.” 

Now Ornstein really was turning as red as his hair. 

“Or not...”, Amira said, backing away and turning around with an expression that practically read _“The captain really is having wet dreams lately, huh?”_

Thinking about it, Ornstein wouldn't call it a wet dream. He had seen a hand job in it, yes, but the only fluid after waking up had been his sweat and his vomit. Even though Ornstein had to admit something. After his master had left, he had been extremely chaste. He tried to remember when the last time was he had sex with someone and to his mind came Artorias, which he had indeed shared a bed with one night in a drunken rant. 

Ornstein suddenly was painfully aware, that he still was seated in the mess hall and that his face must have been as red as the blood he felt rush into it. He grabbed for his helmet, put it on and hastily left the mess hall. When there was one thing, he didn't want to think about it, it was any thought of sex involving Artorias. 

So, with the day off, Ornstein had loads of free time at his hand. Before he even knew it, his feet had carried him to the painting room. Lately Ornstein had found great comfort in painting randomly, just picking some colours and see what it would be at the end. The silver knights often would try to interpret his paintings. Ornstein liked to watch them trying to do it, not having the heart to tell them that none of this paintings had any deeper meaning. 

After Ornstein had entered the painting room, he got rid of his armour and stacked it neatly in a corner, leaning his dragon slayer spear against the wall. Then he picked up a pallet and mixed some colours on it before he started to paint on the canvas. 

The sun outside moved along with the day as Ornstein's brush brought out more and more forms and lines on the canvas. Ornstein noticed that he had chosen a rather dark theme, with a lot of black and a few dots of red sprinkled into it, but there was also some blue and silver. 

When Ornstein stepped back to see what his subconscious had painted this time, he stared at a painting of Artorias and the beast locked into a kiss. 

Horrified, Ornstein painted a large X over the whole thing and hastily left the painting room. 

_Now what?_ Ornstein asked himself while pacing the hallways. He just wanted to distract himself. From the dream. He wish he could do his duties, but he knew that his silver knights wouldn't let him. Maybe... just maybe Ornstein should actually talk with someone about the dream?

But with who? He surely wouldn't tell the dream to his silver knights. That was completely out of the question. Who was even left? Should he tell Gough or Ciaran about it when he visited them near Oolacile? Ornstein crossed out Ciaran in his mind at once. When the former assassin would hear about the contents of his dream, she would snap. Ornstein was very aware what a massive crush she did had on Artorias, but sadly the wolf knight had been oblivious to her feelings until the very end. And Gough? He didn't make the impression on Ornstein that he knew much about sex and Ornstein remembered that the giant once mentioned, that he never had the desire to partake into the act. 

Who else was still left? Of course, there was Gwyndolin. Could Ornstein really talk to them about this subject? Of course he never had talked about sex with Gwyndolin, that would have been really inappropriate, they were his lord, even though he also viewed them as a good friend. And they were very clear that Ornstein could talk to them about everything.

Ornstein sighed when he thought about the last two people he could talk with about the dream. Smough and Seath. The executioner's mockery had died down lately, but Ornstein surely didn't want to barge in and tell him about this strange dream. Smough probably would think that he would have gone total crazy. And Seath? Ornstein had to admit, the dragon knew a lot about sex, having pretty much everyone in Anor Londo had into him or had been into them, but... Ornstein felt that giving the paledrake such information would just expose him. Seath definitely was out of the question. 

Maybe the dream wouldn't continue this night? Maybe it was already over? Ornstein decided that thinking about it too hard, wouldn't do good. It was still some time until he had to go to bed, he should try and focus his thoughts somewhere else in the meantime. So Ornstein decided to indulge in one of his hobbies, playing the piano and did it pretty much the whole day, even gathering a crowd of silver knights at the evening, until he had to stop because his fingers started to hurt too bad. 

The silver knights all retreated into their quarters, but Ornstein still stayed seated in front of the piano. It was now late enough to go to bed and the dream was on his mind instantly again. Even though he had tried so hard to get rid of this thoughts. Eventually, Ornstein couldn't stay anymore and reluctantly began the trek back to his room to get ready for bed. 

This time Ornstein decided to be prepared and put the chamber pot near his bedside before laying into bed and falling asleep far more quickly than he had anticipated. Hopefully the dream wouldn't come. 

When Ornstein awoke, he was surrounded by darkness. He sighed. It was the dream again. And this time it didn't even bother and told him right away that he was in the abyss. That meant Artorias and the beast probably were around somewhere. 

Ornstein sighed again. He didn't want to be here. Maybe he should just close his eyes and try to go to sleep into the dream, so he could wake up into the real word. That plan got interrupted by Artorias voice though “Oh, hey, Ornstein, you are back.” Ornstein's eyes snapped open and he saw Artorias next to him, cuddled into the arm crook of the beast. The left one, which was far too large. Ornstein just blankly stared at him. 

“Artorias, why?”, he asked. 

“Why what?”, Artorias asked, a certain confusion in his voice. “What do you mean with that?” 

Why what indeed? Why was he with the beast? Why was Ornstein forced to see this in his dreams? Why did Artorias indulge in sexual content with the beast and apparently on his own free will? Why couldn't Ornstein just wake up? 

“Nevermind.”, Ornstein said, not actually wanting any answers. He just wanted to wake up. He should focus his complete mind and soul on this task. And not on the fact, that the beast just had undone Artorias leggings. Again. 

Ornstein didn't want to see it, he really didn't, but like the last time, the shadows seemed to force him to watch, because he suddenly was unable to move. He could see how Artorias member stiffened under the gentle strokes of the beasts. Even though Ornstein had seen it plenty of times, it still amazed him how large Artorias dick actually was. Granted, Ornstein hadn't seen it in aroused form very often. His mind suddenly turned to the question, if the beast had a dick too? It was naked, but Ornstein couldn't actually see anything. After a split second, he mentally cursed and slapped himself for even thinking about such a thing. 

And now the beast didn't leave it with a simple hand job. The mouth came closer, the mouth that had kissed Artorias on the lips, now kissed Artorias member and then extended a tongue to caress it. Ornstein could see how Artorias twitched and slightly moaned under the care. That's it, he wouldn't have it their way. Ornstein closed his eyes. 

Finally, the image in front of him, of the beast giving Artorias a blow job, was over and he just had to wait for them to be finished so he could wake up. What Ornstein didn't expect though, were the sounds they still made. He could hear very clearly every slip and slurp and he could hear how Artorias moans intensified and the whole situation appeared very clearly in front of his inner eye. 

He could see how the long tongue slipped around Artorias dick and brought him to the verge of exploding, but withdrawing at the last moment, to give him some space and then using its whole mouth to suck on the dick. He could see how Artorias enjoyed and loathed this care all the same, how he twitched in his lust, his moans getting more and more demanding. It was too real. Far too real. So Ornstein opened his eyes to see the scene playing out. It seemed like Artorias had come, the beast seemed to swallow a mouthful of cum. Strangely, this time Ornstein didn't even feel disgusted, he just stared blankly at them. Had he already gotten used to it? 

“Now it is my turn to return the favour.”, Artorias suddenly purred and Ornstein froze when he heard this words. Did he... Would he really... ? Would his question if the monster had a dick really been answered? Wait, wasn't this all in his subconscious? Didn't he made all this up anyway? Ornstein quickly tried to think about something, anything else, anything that would distract him from the mental image of a beast penis, but it was too late. 

Artorias already had it into his hands. Ornstein had no clue where it actually had come from. It didn't even look very unusual, it only had a bit fur on it and was pretty massive, but that had to be expected. Ornstein actually felt a tiny bit of disappointment. Wait, why did he even feel this? He didn't even want to know how it looked like in the first place!

Now Ornstein had to watch how the dick stiffened under Artorias rubs and started to throb a tiny little bit. And that was when Ornstein got a better look at the shaft and indeed saw some glowy red eyes on it. When Artorias actually opened his eyes to take it into his mouth, Ornstein could only react with an silent “Eww”. Strangely, he didn't felt sick this time. Even though he had the horrifying image in front of him that his dead friend sucked on a giant beast cock. Ornstein just stared blankly, having to wait for it to be over. It didn't matter how much his mind screamed wanting to be freed of the dream, he was captured and forced to watch. So he watched as Artorias sucked the dick, sometimes stopped to caress it with his tongue instead, watched as the throbbing intensified and watched as the beast ultimately came into Artorias' mouth, black cum dripping from his lips when he slowly released the now floppy member which seemed to retract back into the beast. Artorias swallowed and used his hand to wipe his mouth when the whole scenery faded to black and they left Ornstein alone in the Abyss.

“What was even the point of letting me watch this?” Ornstein shouted after the initial shock was over and he realized, that he was lying in his bed and had just woken up, it was already morning. However, Ornstein felt a certain wetness in his underwear and with a pale face he slowly lifted the blankets to see that they were wet with his own cum. 

Ornstein blankly fell back into the pillows. 

“I need help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The headcanon that there are eyes on Manus dick is from modounbubble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ornstein seeks help and tells Gwyndolin about this dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this chapter doesn't feature smut, it surely features talk about and a fair warning, Gwyndolin talks very casually about sex in this chapter. If you prefer to interpret them otherwise, I won't stop you, just know, that these are my headcanons. Thank you very much ^^
> 
> Also, thank you very much for everyone who commented on this fic so far ^^

“You wanted to talk to me?”, the voice of Gwyndolin sounded over to Ornstein, who sat in his chair at the usual table in the Dark Moon Tomb, swirling his teacup in his hands, watching how a little whirlpool formed inside. 

“Um yes, actually, but it is not about me... it is about a friend...”, Ornstein started. Gwyndolin dismissed him with an unmistakeable hand gesture. 

“Ornstein, whenever someone says something like this, they are meaning themselves. You can talk freely to me. We have been friends for hundreds of years now.”, they said. 

“But you are also my lord.”, Ornstein said, eyes locked on the whirlpool in his tea cup. 

“Right now, I am sitting here as your friend and not your lord. Please, you don't have to be afraid.”

Ornstein took a deep breath. “Fine, then... lately, I am having this... strange dreams.”

“This again? We already talked about this. That you keep seeing Artorias getting swallowed by the abyss is a sign of your own guilt, your nightmares will stop once you are able to forgive yourself.”, Gwyndolin said while throwing their hands up in the air.

Swallowed by the abyss. Gwyndolin wasn't aware how fitting their wording was and so Ornstein's face flushed red, then he quickly shook his head. “No no no, that's not it. The dream was... different.” 

“Different? Different how?”, Gwyndolin's blue eyes locked on Ornstein. When they were together, they often preferred to remove their mask, after all, Ornstein normally was also sitting there without his helmet on (although still with the rest of his armour).

“Well.”, Ornstein finally put his tea cup down, if he continued to swirl it like this, he would make a mess sooner or later, and instantly began fidgeting with his fingers. “At first the dream was normal and I did what we discussed. Apologizing to Artorias.” Ornstein took another deep breath. “And I first expected him to get mad at me and that everyone would play out as usual.”

“You still haven't forgiven yourself, Ornstein.”, Gwyndolin mentioned. “Please continue.”, they said and took a sip of their tea. 

“And then Artorias kissed the beast of the abyss.”, Ornstein finished. Gwyndolin spat out their mouthful of tea after hearing this. 

“What? Like, on the mouth? A real kiss?”, they asked, mouth agape, tea dripping down, not looking like a Lord at all like this. Ornstein quickly handed them a handkerchief which they used to absentmindedly wiping their mouth. 

“Yes, it was a real kiss.”, Ornstein murmured and continued quietly, almost not audible. “And it didn't stay a kiss...” 

Gwyndolin put both elbows on the table, leaned their chin in their hands and gazed at Ornstein. “Don't tell me they had sex.” 

Ornstein's deep red blush of his face betrayed any lie he could have thought up, so he simply nodded and then shook his head. “Yes. And no.” 

“What do you mean by this? I can only help you find out why your dream is like this, when you speak clearly to me.”

“Well, in the second dream it was a hand job. In the third dream it was a blow job.”, Ornstein's face felt hot, far too hot. He started to fan himself with his hand in an attempt to cool down. 

“So, was Artorias the one who received the favour or the beast?”, Gwyndolin casually asked. 

“The.. the hand job was given to Artorias. And the blow job actually was given to both of them, Artorias even mentioned that he wanted to return the favour.”, Ornstein stared down at the table and his still untouched tea cup, not believing that he let Gwyndolin hear this words out of his own mouth. 

“Interesting. So was it consent?”, Gwyndolin asked and Ornstein simply nodded, before adding: “Gwyndolin, you are surprisingly aware about what I am talking about. I mean, I have never seen you a with a partner of yours...”

“Ornstein, just because I have never engaged in the act myself, doesn't mean that I haven't educated myself on it.”, Gwyndolin said with a smile. “I have read all kinds of books on this matter.”

“Hopefully not the ones Seath wrote.”, Ornstein muttered. Having read them himself had been one of the worst mistakes of his life, but he hadn't been able to put them down either. He still remembered how much Artorias had laughed about the flowery words the pale drake had used to describe all kind of acts. The poor channeler who had to write the books for the pale drake, probably died at second hand embarrassment. 

“Them too.”, Gwyndolin mentioned and their gaze briefly flickered to the side. “Though they are hardly the ones to call educational titles. I have of course read books from a far more serious source.” 

It still made Ornstein a tiny bit uncomfortable, that he basically brought this matter to a virgin who didn't even showed any interest of having the act themselves, just being interested in the theory behind it. But they were by far the only person he could think about talking to about that matter. 

“I have the feeling there is still something you want to say to me.”, Gwyndolin continued. “I know you, Ornstein, and normally you would just wait this thing out until it was over or something happened. So, what happened? Was it a wet dream for you?”

Now it was Ornstein's turn to spat out the tea he finally had taken a sip from him. That Gwyndolin had been able to get to the point so quickly both amazed and scared him. He simply nodded, although throwing a questioning look at Gwyndolin. 

“What's with the look, Ornstein? Just because I don't engage in the act myself, doesn't mean that I don't know or have wet dreams.”, Gwyndolin said with a smile that didn't fit their words at all. 

“Too much information.”, Ornstein coughed. “Even when we are friends, I don't think we are that close.”

“But Ornstein, didn't you had my brother in you once?” 

Ornstein's jaw almost dropped: “Don't tell me he told you about what we did!”

Gwyndolin shook their head: “Of course not, but it was apparent just looking at him when you two had one of your nights. Sometimes I envied him, because he had something I probably never would experience, at least not with pleasure or joy, but I came to terms with myself and decided that I wouldn't need it. I am happy without it.”

“Alright, now that we have this over with... what can my dream mean? And how can I get rid of it? I am actually fearing that it will come back tonight.”, Ornstein said. 

“For getting rid of the dream, it isn't that easy.”, Gwyndolin started to explain. “When you have a recurring dream, you normally have to face something in your life which is eating away at you. We already determined that the first version of your dream was most likely your guilt. But now the dream switched over to something else. Because of the contents of it, it could maybe be sexual tension.”

Ornstein suddenly shot up, both hands on the table, shouting: “I am neither interested in Artorias or the beast like this!”

“Your dream tells us otherwise.”, Gwyndolin said with a darling smile before their face darkened. “But that is just one theory. Ornstein, since my brother left, how often did you had sex?” 

Ornstein sat back down on the chair, shrinking. “Once.”, he replied. “With Artorias.”, he added sheepishly. “But.”, he quickly added, seeing that Gwyndolin already grinned triumphantly. “I was very drunk and didn't intent for it. I don't really remember much about it, mostly that I woke up in Artorias bed and urged him to never tell anyone about this. I never saw Artorias as something other than my friend.” 

“Are you sure about this? Haven't you felt feelings like jealousy or similar things in that dream?”, Gwyndolin probed. 

Ornstein shook his head: “No, not at all. I was …, um, weirded out, I guess? And a bit disgusted. And in the last dream I just wanted it to be over, like getting a painful wound treatment, you just endure it, because it won't hurt forever, you know?”

“Very well, I believe you that the dream didn't occur because of some pent up feelings for Artorias.” Nonetheless, Gwyndolin stared at him. “Still, how long has it been that my brother left? And you only had sex once in all that time? Ornstein, maybe you are just dreaming this dream because of your own pent up sexual desire.”

With how celibate Ornstein was, he didn't even masturbate a lot, Ornstein could believe it. It also was pretty common for him to have wet dreams, but... normally they would feature a much more pleasant sight for him. Like his old lover. Not Artorias getting it on with the beast from the Abyss.

“I don't think that's it. Like I said, I don't feel any tension when I watch them, I feel weird and disgusted.”, he said a bit too quickly. 

Gwyndolin sighed. “We won't go anywhere when you don't accept your own feelings, Ornstein.”

Ornstein looked down at his lap. “I just want to have a calm night, that is all.”

“Oh, when that is all.”, Gwyndolin said, wiggling away from the table. Ornstein could hear them rummaging around until they returned with a small bottle with a bluish liquid in it which they handed to Ornstein. “Drink this before you sleep. It should let you have a good night's rest.”

Ornstein eyed the bottle a brief moment. Gwyndolin's medicine tended to have side effects, but mostly they weren't very severe. “Thank you, Gwyndolin. And thank you for listening to me. I... I really didn't know who else I could have told about this.” 

“It's alright.”, Gwyndolin said, disbanding Ornstein with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seath writing awful porn is my favourite new headcanon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ornstein faces the consequences of Gwyndolin's medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh, I am sorry this is so late. I had a big writer's block when it came to smut and then european heatwave hit and I couldn't think about people being on each other without melting into a puddle. But now it finally cooled down and I could finish this chapter. A big thanks to my beta for helping out ^^

Ready to go to bed, Ornstein stared at the bottle with the bluish liquid in it, the medicine Gwyndolin had given him for a good night's rest. Their last word echoed in his mind. Maybe it was just sexual tension. Maybe Ornstein really just needed to get all this pent up sexual frustration of him. 

He stared down at himself, resting his eyes on the bulge in his underwear. Almost removing it to take his dick in his hand and starting to stroke it, Ornstein stopped. No, he wouldn't. He wouldn't masturbate to the picture of Artorias and the beast in his mind. He refused to!

Instead, he downed the bluish liquid and laid himself down in his bed. Before he closed his eyes to drift to sleep, he stared at the thumb of his left hand. He wanted to be ready should Gwyndolin's medicine not work. Surely when he would bite into his thumb in his dream, he would be able to wake up in the real world. Quickly nibbling on the thumb to see if it would be painful enough, Ornstein decided that a full blown bite would be enough and closed his eyes to drift to sleep.

When Ornstein “awoke”, he found himself wandering the halls of the cathedrals. There seemed to be nobody there than himself. It felt a bit scary he had to admit, normally there always would be a few silver knight guards on duty. Ornstein aimlessly wandered the halls, sometimes trying to enter a room but the doors were all locked. He continued wandering the hallways, trying every door he came upon until he found one that was unlocked. After he turned the handle and entered the room, he recognized it as Artorias old bedroom. 

Even though Ornstein knew that Artorias would never be able to return, he had left the room untouched, as if it was ready for Artorias return everyday. Ornstein silently walked over to the bed with blue sheets on it and sat down, his gaze was on the book on the night stand. He had placed Artorias's cookie book there, he was sure of it. Ornstein suddenly felt a wave of nostalgia washing over him and he grabbed the book, intending to flip through the recipes, reminiscing in the good memories when he noticed that the book on the night stand wasn't the cookie book. 

It was that awful erotic advice book that Seath had written. Ornstein knew that Artorias owned a copy, but he also was certain that it had been the cookie book lying on the night stand, not this. 

Wait a moment, he was on a bed. There was an erotica book right next to him, that could only mean... 

Ornstein shot up, twirled around and quickly put his thumb into his mouth, ready to bite down on the first notice of sexual interactions. 

However, nothing happened, so Ornstein was already relaxing, taking the thumb out of his mouth, when he noticed that there was something shifting under the sheets. 

_Just turn around and go as long as you are still able to._ , a voice in his head whispered and Ornstein, turning around, gladly wanted to follow this advice, however the door to the hallway was gone. Ornstein just stood there dumbfounded when he noticed that Artorias room also started to vanish, or more precise, got swallowed by the abyss, until only the bed remained in the middle of the “room”. Even though there was no light source, the bed and the blue sheets on it had a bright contrast in relation the the blackness of the abyss. 

Ornstein locked his gaze on the bed. The sheets were still shifting. He went a few steps back. It probably would happen any moment now, the moment he had feared so much. As soon as the sheets flew off the bed and they got swallowed by the darkness of the Abyss, revealing Artorias and the beast, locked into a very passionate kiss, Ornstein bit harshly into his thumb. 

He hissed in pain, that had hurt, dream or not. He even could see a bit of blood trickle down his thumb, Ornstein's canine teeth were little fangs after all, his bites hurt a bit more than from a usual person. What Ornstein didn't understood was that he was still awake. The bite should have woken him up. Gwyndolin's medicine obviously failed, it didn't manage to get rid of the dream, so why was he still staring at the grotesque scene, Artorias and the beast passionately kissing each other while the beast was undoing Artorias' armour, one by one, starting with the hood and the cape. 

Maybe he just hadn't bit hard enough. Ornstein tried it again, even leaving his teeth a bit longer into his thumb this time, making sure to let the pain completely seep in. He still was in the dream. He watched how the beast opened up Artorias breast plate and it didn't stop there, he could see the large tongue of the beast licking all over Artorias' chest, the knight moaning in pleasure at this action. Grossed out, Ornstein averted his gaze, but the bed and the scene appeared right in front of his eyes immediately again. Ornstein tried to look in another direction, but the same thing happened. It seemed like no matter where he would stare at, he would witness it. 

Staring at his thumb, which quite hurt already, Ornstein asked himself why he didn't wake up. He needed to wake up. He needed to get out of here, before...

_Before they could do the act!_

Ornstein was basically chewing his thumb up, when he saw that the beast removed Artorias leggings and finally his underwear, freeing the impressive erection of the wolf knight. Oh no, was it already too late? Would they do it? Was that lube in Artorias hand? Who of them would top?

Ornstein scolded himself. Just why couldn't he wake up?!

Then it crushed on him like Smough's hammer crushed down on a victim. 

The medicine Gwyndolin had given him, it wasn't guaranteeing a dreamless sleep, but instead made him unable to wake up anymore. He only had asked for a good night's rest, he hadn't specified that he wanted to have the dream go away.

Apparently, Gwyndolin had misunderstood and gave him a medicine that would force his body to sleep a full eight hours without him being able to wake up. 

That meant, he was stuck here and had to watch! Again!

Ornstein's hand slapped his face, he growled a low “Gwyndolin... oh no, that was not what I wanted...” as he saw the scene in front of him unfolding. Artorias had used the lube on the monster cock (Ornstein really didn't want to see this thing again) and then the beast carefully, yes, you could say, gently, applied it to Artorias entrance. 

Alright, Ornstein just had to use his fantasy to get out of this. When they wanted him to watch, he would just imagine him and the master in their places. He concentrated on the picture in front of him, trying to imagine the brawny form of the master, the wild ashen hair, his beautiful smile and the throbbing erection Ornstein would be far too eager to take into his rear. 

The master gently picked him up and lowered him on his dick. 

_Just as the beast did with Artorias._

They locked into a kiss when their rhythm began. 

_Artorias and the beast seemed to be in a perfect rhythm._

Ornstein wondering if the master's dick wouldn't be too large for him, but quickly finding out that he enjoyed taking it all in.

_Artorias didn't had any trouble taking the beast cock into him, in fact he looked overjoyed at being so stuffed._

He and the master feeling close, in unison, when Ornstein had the feeling he was close to exploding from pleasure. 

_Artorias dick was basically trembling, aching for the release._

Them just lying in each other's arm, stained from Ornstein's release, when the master slowly pulled out, looking like he did had the best day of his life.

_The beast was looking so contempt, it was licking up Artorias' load which had landed in its face._

Ornstein finally was waking up from his daydream, realizing two things. 

First, he hadn't stopped chewing on his thumb this entire time and it looked like a bloody mess.

Second, while he had imagined to have sex with the master, his own member had started to rise and now he felt like he would explode if he wouldn't release soon. 

Oh no, at this rate, he would wake up with cum in his sheets again. He couldn't. Wait, while he had imagined having sex with the monster, he had watched the act of Artorias and beast and commented on it in his mind! No, he didn't want to have a wet dream about this again, a second night in a row. Just what had he done?

He watched Artorias and the beast, cuddling with each other, both of them looked so happy. Ornstein frowned. Just why was Artorias showing him this?! 

“Are you done? Can I go now? Do I have to watch you fuck this beast any longer?!”, Ornstein loudly said, his anger taking over. He didn't expect for Artorias to speak and even less, the words he said. 

“Oh, Ornstein? It would be nice when you could remember his name. He is Manus, not just a beast.”

Ornstein broke out into a cold sweat. At least this sentence completely killed his boner. Soon after this, Ornstein managed to wake up, sitting up in his bed, breathing heavily. He hadn't cum in the sheets this time. 

“I don't get it, this is just a dream, why does Artorias feel so real?”, Ornstein murmured to himself before he got distracted by sharp pain in his thumb. 

Rising his hand to his face to take a look, he indeed spotted that he had chewed on his left thumb in his sleep and it had become the bloody mess it had been in his dream. 

Ornstein layed down, sighing deeply.

“How am I gonna explain _that_ at the infirmary...?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ornstein has another talk with Gwyndolin and gets mad at his dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry for being so late with this. There was another heatwave hitting and then I got very inspired for some Bloodborne stuff and wanted to write this first. But after I managed to finish this, I finally got back to this story and can provide the next chapter. Enjoy!

“This is looking bad, how did this happen?” 

“Well...”, Ornstein started, voice trailing off as Gwyndolin was taking care of his chewed up thumb. He winced when they cleaned the wound, it was hurting enough on its own. 

“It looks like you have bitten repeatedly on it...” 

“Gwyndolin, you gave me the wrong medicine.”, Ornstein finally blurted out and Gwyndolin stopped cleaning his thumb, looking at him. 

“You wanted a whole night's rest, didn't you?” 

“Well, yes, but... I wanted a dreamless night!”, Ornstein replied, probably a bit louder than he should. “Your medicine made me unable to wake up. That's why...”

“Your thumb looks like a bloody mess.”, Gwyndolin finished Ornstein's sentence, continuing to take care of the wound. This probably would take some time to heal, Ornstein had chewed off a good chunk of flesh in his sleep. He sighed.

“Yes, so could I have the right medicine for this night?”, he asked. 

“I am sorry, Ornstein, but there isn't a medicine for a dreamless night.”, Gwyndolin bluntly said. Ornstein froze, staring at them.

“Do you imply I have to _live_ with this dreams?” 

“We talked about this, Ornstein. Take care of that sexual tension and when this doesn't help, we have to look further into the matter. I assume you haven't taken this matter in your own hands yet?” 

Ornstein shook his head. “No, not yet...” 

“See, I can't help you any further when you don't follow through my advices. Come back when it failed. And I better don't see you chew up your other thumb.”, Gwyndolin said while bandaging Ornstein's left thumb. 

“It's just... they don't stop leaving my mind. I don't want to masturbate to that!”, Ornstein cried out. 

“Maybe you should think about why they don't leave your mind? Is it really that bad? You clearly are attracted, aren't you?”, Gwyndolin observed with a calm voice, tying the bandage and checking if it was tight enough. 

“...That is easier said than done.”, Ornstein huffed, as he put his gauntlet back on. His thumb felt very stiff. At least he wouldn't be impaired when it came to holding his weapon, but everyday life could be a bit more troublesome with an improper working hand. 

“Well, come back once you tried, alright?”, Gwyndolin said before dismissing him. 

While Ornstein walked back from the tomb to the cathedral, he ran into Amira and Terrick.

“Oh Captain, have you taken care of your injury?”, Amira asked. Of course it hadn't been possible to hide the bloody mess from his silver knights as he rushed to Gwyndolin, but he had simply told them that he had fallen in a very awkward way and ripped the thumb open on a nail in the wall. 

Technically he could have told this story at the infirmary too, but they would have noticed that it were bite wounds instead. And well, Gwyndolin knew his story already. They had been the better bet. 

“Yes.”, Ornstein simply answered, then added: “Um, what do you normally do when you want to wake from sleeping?” 

“Huh, like when you don't want to oversleep?”, Terrick joined in. “Just drink lots of water before you sleep. The pressure always guarantees to wake me up on time.” He laughed. “I am sure it works for you too.” 

Ornstein considered. True, it probably would help him wake up on time if he needed to go in the middle of the night, but considering the nature of his dreams... He really preferred not to have the need to use the privy while in it. Who knows what his subconsciousness would make out of this scenario!

“Thank you for your advice, Terrick.”, he simply said and went off to start his duties. 

Later that day Ornstein went to the painting room. He wouldn't let this get him down. He would paint a picture and this time he had a clear motive in front of him. 

He would paint Artorias fighting a dark wraith, a heroic piece worthy of the wolf knight. Ornstein picked up the pallet, mixed the colours and started to lead the brush over the canvas. 

While Ornstein was painting, he often would go into the zone and stop thinking and just let his body do what felt right and so he slowly let the picture take shape, the blue and silver form of Artorias, the blackish form and the red eyes of the beast. 

...Wait a moment...

Ornstein realized with horror that he had painted the sex scene from this night's dream! 

He painted three red slashes over the scene and hastily left the room, running all the way to his room. 

This had to STOP! Ornstein got rid of his armour, which clattered loudly on the ground, undressed his pants and said down on his bed, his dick already in hand, ready to stroke it off. It apparently had stiffened during his erotic painting anyway. 

Wait, no, he wouldn't do this! He wouldn't masturbate to the picture of Artorias and the beast in his head, he refused! 

He needed to think of something else instead. He let his thoughts wander and decided on his master. 

_Yes, that had worked well last time._ , he thought to himself as he was already aching for release. 

Whatever, he needed to try. Ornstein took a deep breath and let his mind wander. Wander to better times. To times when he would have been embraced by his master every evening after his duties had been done. When they locked into a passionate kiss. When he had removed Ornstein's armour. When Ornstein had helped remove is armour. When he had hurled Ornstein on his bed, where they continued their kiss, slowly starting to undress each other. When the beast carefully pulled down Artorias' pants. 

Ornstein stopped touching himself at once! Why, just why, were they in his mind again? He wouldn't do it. He wouldn't masturbate to this pictures in his head. Ornstein put his dick back into his pants and rose. 

Great, the sexual tension was still there. He had to get rid of it! And he knew exactly how!

A few moments later Ornstein stood in the public bath room, a bucket of cold water poured over him, the droplets gliding of his body and dripping on the floor, his long ponytail sticking to his back and... thankfully, his dick shrunken back to the usual size. 

Catastrophe averted. That had been close. He almost had masturbated to his strange dream. 

The dream... would it come again this night? 

Whatever, he would face it with grace. Watch the whole act with stoicism. Artorias and the beast wouldn't win this battle! 

After all, now that they had made it to the act, what else should come?

Heck, maybe Ornstein even was free of the dream now!

\---

When Ornstein “woke” up in the blackness of the abyss, he instantly knew that he wasn't freed from his dream. 

There wasn't even a transition this time, he straight up landed in their world. He sighed and sat down. 

Whatever they would do, he would get it over with. 

There they were, being locked in that passionate kiss Ornstein had tried to replace with himself and his master. He put a hand at his chin and just stared. 

If he tried to disobey, he would just be forced anyway. No need to fight. 

Just get it over with. 

While the both were still locked in the passionate kiss, the beast reached for Artorias chest plate and managed to open it. It fell to the ground with a clank. Ornstein blankly stared at the beast slobbered up Artorias' chest, next freeing him from his leggings and his underwear, getting his dick out in the open, stiffening it with a few quick strokes of his large left hand. 

Huh, interesting. Seemed that Artorias had to top this time. Ornstein had never once topped in his life. He enjoyed the feeling of having something in him far more than sticking it into something. 

A short while later, lube had been applied to both Artorias' cock and what obviously had to be the beast's entrance under its tail. Sighing, Ornstein braced himself when Artorias came closer and aligned his dick to the entrance of the beast which gently curled its tail around Artorias' abdomen as the wolf knight pushed in. 

Was there pleasure on the beast's face? It didn't really had much of a face, without eyes, only that grotesque mouth. Ornstein could still swear that the beast was squirming in enjoyment once Artorias had entered. 

The tail that had snaked around Artorias' stomach loosened its grip. Ornstein followed the motion with fascination. It distracted him from the very obvious scene in front of his eyes, Artorias and the beast being in that distinct motion. He also wasn't very keen having to see this beast cock again, which surely had stiffened in the meantime between the beast's hairy legs. 

When the tail entered Artorias' rear however, Ornstein wished he had looked elsewhere. He physically cringed at this sight. Had there even been lube in the question? The tail wasn't exactly thick, but... pretty long and Ornstein stared as a not unreasonable length was put into Artorias, penetrating the wolf knight as it was pulled out and in with quick, slick motions. 

Ornstein was pretty sure that this wasn't how a tail should be used. 

At least this sight was so absurd that it distracted Ornstein from the scene in front of him for a brief moment, before it came back full force to him. 

He was watching Artorias fucking a beast which was in return penetrating him with its tail. Ornstein almost wanted to laugh at this. This dream was his subconscious. He was clearly losing his mind. He never had thought that his mind could produce something that absurd and that he would be attracted by it! 

Wait a moment, why exactly could he feel his own dick rising at this sight? Just what was it that made him thought watching Artorias and the beast going on with each other was arousing? Just what in the world was his problem? 

That instantly made him annoyed and he made sure to glare at the rest of the scene, even though he was pretty sure that he would wake up with a load in cum in his pants. He had been close masturbating before he slept, there was no way that his body would like to keep this load in. 

Artorias seemed to finish off with a few spasm of his bodies and Ornstein could see that abyss sludge like cum dripping between the legs of the beast, as its tail pulled out of Artorias, gently curling around him as Artorias pulled, white cum dripping down the monster's butt and Artorias crawling into his arms, both of them looking very contempt and happy. 

It would have been kind of adorable when there hadn't been the fact that Artorias cuddled with the exact same monster that had been responsible for killing him. 

Artorias found Ornstein's glare and mentioned: “What's the matter, Ornstein? Mad that I am fucking the abyss? Have you still not figured it out?” 

Figured out, what? Just as Ornstein wanted to ask Artorias what the hell he meant, he woke up. 

Of course with a load of cum in his pants. Sighing, he let himself flop into the pillows, the last question of Artorias on his mind? 

What in the world was it that he hadn't figured out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta called this story the opposite of being cockblocked and it is the best thing ever xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ornstein takes the matter of the dream in his own hand.

The dream didn't stop. 

At this rate Ornstein could count on it to happen every single night. Sometimes Artorias and the beast simply slept with each other in a very old fashioned way, sometimes they did stuff Ornstein didn't want to put in words. 

Which he also didn't had to because every time he tried to paint, another scene of his dream ended up on the canvas. By the end of the week, the whole painting room was covered in crossed out paintings, that Ornstein quickly hid behind the door. 

The words of Artorias were still in his mind. What hadn't he figured out? At the end of his dream, Artorias normally would drop a line about the abyss. 

One day, when Ornstein was laying on his bed, dreading to close his eyes to fall asleep and awake in the dream world, it hit him. 

When he had been in Oolacile, he had gone down in the chasm, to lay his eyes on the beast. To make sure that it indeed was dead. To assure that Artorias hadn't been the one slaying it. 

The atmosphere down there had been incredibly thick. He had been able to feel it. The corruption of the abyss still had oozed out of this corpse. 

And what he also had done in Oolacile? He had lowered Artorias' soul in the grave. A soul that had been tainted by the abyss, which glow had became a dull blackish colour. 

It was crazy to even think about it, but... Ornstein literally had managed to absorb a part of the abyss. And this part of the abyss only could manifest in his dreams. 

Alright, but why in the world did Artorias and the beast decided to have sex? Just to piss him off? The two had been enemies, not lovers. Artorias had been sent there to save Dusk and slay the beast. 

_What if they never have been enemies?_

No, that surely couldn't be. Artorias wouldn't had a secret that huge. It must have been something else. 

The way the beast corrupted him perhaps? Ornstein shuddered. No, that surely hadn't happened like that. What an awful thought. Besides, Artorias clearly had consented with the beast in his dream. 

But then... just why were they fucking in his dream? Ornstein couldn't figure this out. Frustrating, he turned on his side and closed his eyes. They should just come into his dream again. When he was lucky, today was a “normal” sex night. 

When the dream had ended this night, Ornstein spoke up: “Artorias.” 

“Yes?”, the wolf knight climbed out of the embrace of the beast and came over, still naked and sweaty. 

“You could have the dignity to get dressed first.”, Ornstein complained, but Artorias only chuckled at this request. 

“Ornstein, you have watched us for several nights now. Surely you can handle me undressed.”, he said. 

Ornstein loudly sighed, but then said the words he had planned before he had fallen asleep: “Artorias, you are some kind of echo. Like a memory and you can only manifest in my dream because I touched your soul.” 

“Oh, you figured it out. Well done.”, Artorias smiled. 

Ornstein pointed to the beast: “And the beast is here, because...”

“Manus.”, Artorias corrected him. “He's called Manus.” 

“Fine.”, Ornstein said, glaring. “Manus is here because I was close his corpse.”

Ornstein narrowed his eyes. When he glanced at the beast, Manus gave him a thumbs up. 

“Just why are you fucking in my dream?”, Ornstein finally asked. “How do I make you stop? You have to move on, both of you.”

“That's the last piece of the puzzle.”, Artorias smiled at him. “But let me give you a hint at least. Do you remember what I offered to you once? After the prince had been gone for a year?”

After this sentenced had been spoken, Ornstein woke up, feeling puzzled. What? The prince had left centuries ago. What could Artorias have offered him back then? 

Ornstein spent the whole day thinking about it when it came to him. The exact words that Artorias had told him back then.

“Ornstein, when you need to take care of this sexual tension of yours, I am there for you.” 

Back then Ornstein quickly had dismissed this offer. He didn't want to have sex with his friend just because. It still had happened though. One rather drunk night he had woken up in Artorias' bed and it had been apparent that they had did it. 

Artorias, that cheeky bastard! He wanted for Ornstein to masturbate to his picture! Worse even, he wanted for Ornstein to masturbate to the picture of Artorias fucking the beast! 

“Um, Captain, are you alright? We have waited five minutes for your response now.” 

That was the voice of Amira. Ornstein slowly snapped out of his thoughts. “Oh, sorry, Amira, I just had an epiphany.”, he answered. He had completely forgotten that he had been in the middle of silver knight training. “Could you take over, please? There is something I need to do.” 

Amira stared at him, confusion in her stance as Ornstein sprinted back to the cathedral. 

He hated having to do this, but Gwyndolin had been right all along. He needed to masturbate to Artorias fucking the beast. If he was right, then that would mean that the dream would finally end. Fury bubbled up in his chest. He couldn't believe that Artorias really managed to make him do this. 

Once Ornstein had arrived in his room, he locked the door and got rid of his armour before laying down on the bed. He calmed himself down with a few deep breathes before pulling down the linen pants he usually wore under his armour. His underwear soon followed. 

Ornstein leaned against his pillow and carefully took his cock in his right hand. 

“Artorias, this is better worth it.”, Ornstein grumbled. 

With a few practiced strokes it stiffened and Ornstein's mind wandered to the scenes he had seen in his dream. He grumbled to himself as his mind locked on the first kiss. 

They always seemed to have started with a kiss. Even though the face of Manus was some absurd sight, Artorias always had tenderly kissed him. 

Damn. They weren't supposed to be adorable. Ornstein continued stroking, maybe a bit too tense. He hissed and let go of his dick, but quickly continued the stroking once he readjusted his hand. He could feel the sexual tension pressuring up inside of him. He didn't want to be that aroused when he thought about Artorias taken Manus' cock in his rear. Even though it was gross and huge, Artorias always had looked happy about it. 

Ornstein's breathes got sharper and faster, his grip around his dick tightened. If it was from sexual arousal or anger, he couldn't say. He only knew that he was close. He went faster. As he continued rubbing, he saw Artorias' topping the beast and both of them managed to cum at the same time. Damn! That was the ultimate union! They weren't supposed to be cute or wholesome! They just weren't! Their relationship was gross, wrong and Ornstein had every right to be pissed about it!

Ornstein felt his dick throbbing and soon after his own cum came out, staining his blankets. He stopped his rapid stroking to gently squeeze out any rest. He then laid leaned against his pillow, huffing. He had done it. He had masturbated to the picture of Artorias and Manus in his dreams. 

He hadn't been happy about it, but he made it. 

The dream now should leave him alone. 

\---

Ornstein audibly groaned when he awoke in the blackness of the Abyss once again. He found Artorias and the beast cuddling nearby and stomped over to them with long strides: “I did what you wanted!” His voice was furious. “So get out of my dreams already!” 

“Oh, Ornstein, I was waiting for you.”, Artorias said and got up. “We need to talk, let's go over there.” 

“I don't want to talk, I just want to be left alone!”, Ornstein screamed, but before he knew it, the abyss tendrils had yanked him next to Artorias, who had sat down. The scenery of the abyss shifted and Ornstein recognized the wood. One of Artorias' favourite places. 

“I wanted to thank you, Ornstein.”, Artorias said, taking Ornstein's hand and shaking it. “And I owe you an explanation.” 

“You sure do.”, Ornstein growled. 

“So.. I haven't been exactly honest.”, Artorias started. “I knew Manus long before he had become a beast.” 

“Wait, what?”, Ornstein blurted out. 

“We had to keep our relationship secret. Manus was a pygmy lord under the protection of the dark soul. I was a knight of Gwyn under the protection of the light soul.”, Artorias told further. “But pygmies don't live as long as we do and so our relationship had to end eventually, only... I just knew that it was him when I got send to Oolacile. I knew he had been buried there.” 

“Wait, you said he has come back to life?”, Ornstein asked, head spinning. 

“The curse of the Undead.”, Artorias said. “Only that with the massive portion of the dark soul he has, he soon transformed into a creature of the Abyss.” 

“... I literally send you fighting your old lover...?” 

“Don't fret about this. I would have gone anyway. I had to see him. I planned to free him of this misery. But... when I saw him like this, raging in anger of being so wronged, I couldn't do anything. I just stood there when he attacked me, completely unable to recognize me. All I managed to do was protecting Sif and then run away. I just wanted to find a place where I could bleed out before I would succumb to the corruption.” 

“But then you were found by the Undead.”, Ornstein said.

“I am very thankful that they fought me and managed to end my life before I could hurt the ones I love.”, Artorias said, a sad glance in his eyes. “And after that, Ornstein, you came along. With you exposing yourself to my darkness and Manus's darkness and because of your guilt, we could appear in your dreams. Downside was... it was your dream, so we had to make sure you would had your attention on us, so that our existence was secured.” 

“That's why you forced me to watch?”, Ornstein blurted out. 

“We.. we wanted at least to have fun with each other before we had to go. But I suggested to Manus that we started slow, so that you wouldn't be scared off too easily.” 

“I was already freaked out when you guys _kissed!”,_ Ornstein hissed. 

“So, this is why I wanted to thank you, Ornstein. In your dreams, we were allowed to exist a while longer. Now, we have to go. Maybe one day our souls will be picked up by a new body. But for now, it's over for us. We have to accept our deaths. As you have to accept mine too.” 

“Wait wait wait, Artorias!”, Ornstein stopped him. “You literally made me masturbate to the sight of you two! What was that about?” 

Artorias grinned: “I believe you already have found this out yourself. After all, I am not there anymore to help you get rid of...” Artorias cleared his throat. “Your clearly pent up sexual tension.” 

Ornstein stood up worthlessly, walked over to Artorias and kicked him very hard in the shin, making the wolf knight cringe in pain. 

“You may be a dream manifestation, but that doesn't mean I can't punish you for this shit you put me through.”, he growled. 

“I deserved it.”, Artorias said, smiling while his face was distorted with pain. “I hope one day we can see each other again under different circumstances.” 

He stood up, massaged his leg and went back to Manus. Artorias embraced him, then turned around and waved to Ornstein. Ornstein slowly lifted his hand to wave back. The next thing he knew was, that he was awake, in his bed and it was morning. 

“Huh.”, Ornstein murmured. “I guess this means it is over?” 

Before Ornstein could be sure however, he needs to wait for the next night. For now, he just should get up and start with the day. And that was what he did, feeling much more relaxed than before.

Ornstein genuinely had the feeling that it would be alright now. 

And when the night came, Ornstein managed to fall asleep and not see Artorias or the beast in his dreams. It felt like the best night's sleep he ever had. 

“See, I told you masturbation was the answer.”, Gwyndolin said to him when they took care of his thumb the next day.

“It was, but I wasn't really happy about it.”, Ornstein sighed. “This just felt like one big prank Artorias tried to pull on me.” 

“I think he wanted to help.”, Gwyndolin smiled at him. “You know him, Ornstein. He wouldn't do something like this without wanting to help.” 

“I guess...”, Ornstein said. “But I am still mad.” 

“Nobody forced you to like the help he was offering.”, Gwyndolin chuckled. 

After Ornstein was done with his duties for the day and already in bed, he remembered something. Something important he completely had suppressed! All these paintings of Artorias and Manus in the painting room! 

He hastily dressed himself, put his hair in a messy ponytail and rushed to the painting room. He had to get rid of them. 

When he opened the door to the painting room, he froze when he saw someone sitting there. Judging from the armour, one of his silver knights? But not all parts were on them at the moment. 

Ornstein sneaked nearer only to see that the silver knight was Terrick who sat in front of one of his crossed out paintings and indeed was in the process of masturbating, but stopped once he noticed that Ornstein approached. 

Quickly hiding his member back in his underwear, he shot up and said: “C..captain. I.. I can explain.” 

Ornstein only stood there dumbfounded, before blurting out:

“What the actual _FUCK?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! 
> 
> When I started this, I didn't really knew how to end it, but luckily this ending came to me and I am quite satisfied with it. 
> 
> I hope you liked my take on this crackship, that became far too serious for me once I started writing this. I can genuinely believe that Artorias and Manus had been together before he turned into a beast and that was the reason Artorias couldn't kill him. 
> 
> However, this is still not canon for my verse and can be more watched as an AU. 
> 
> I want to thank modounbubble, who encouraged me to actually write this thing and my beta ruthlesslistener for giving me insight and correcting my spelling and grammar. 
> 
> And of course to everyone who decided to read, leave a like, reblog or kudo or even commented on it. 
> 
> Now that it is over... what was your favourite part? Did you like my interpretation of the relationship between Artorias and Manus? Did you find it more funny or hot or both?
> 
> And also, when you enjoyed this story, consider checking out some of my other works ^^

**Author's Note:**

> If you like reading about rarepairs, consider leaving me a comment or checking out some of my other fics. Thank you very much.


End file.
